Card Play
|image= |backcolor = 1672C9 |textcolor = FF1E15 |jname=運任せ （カード・プレイ） |rname=Kādo Purei |ename= |meaning=Luck of the Draw |user=Little Benny |focus=Cards; |first=Fanon }} '|運任せ （カード・プレイ）|Kādo Purei|literally meaning "Luck of the Draw"}} is a style of fighting that was created by Little Benny, the of the Wild Pirates. Because Benny has always had a liking for playing cards, he decided to adapt them to his battle necessities. Card Play is a unique type of combat, as it involves unique methods of fighting and certain skills to master. Combined with his speed and athletic skills, this particular method of combat has proven itself to be quite proficient. Card Play can be used for offense, by employing the cards used for this fighting style as long-range weapons by Little Benny, throwing them at his enemies. Defensively, Card Play is surprisingly effective. Normally, opponents are deceived by the fact that, being made out of paper, cards are easily cut through or burned. However, Benny later revealed that the paper utilized is special paper only acquired in one species of tree, natural of the , that has a very resistant type of fiber. Attacks Card Play's attacks are named after terms and card names. * : In Card Play, * : The technique's name has complex puns related to it: the first one is the fact that "holdem" is similar to "hold 'em", as in "hold them", which is exactly what the shield of cards does. The second on is the fact that is known for cowboys, and Little Benny resembles an ox. This technique was named Card Shield in the FUNimation dub and VIZ Manga. * : * : Benny releases a stream of cards imbued with , capable of slicing even through iron. Because of this, he can locate his target when he hides, hence the name of the attack. Just like the other techniques, this one is named after a poker term. "MAP" is an acronym for "Make a Play", but in the technique, it is taken as the literal word "Map". It was named Card Locator in the VIZ Manga and FUNimation dubs. * : A technique utilized to conceal Benny's location. After grabbing two decks of cards, one in each hand, he proceeds to release them onto the air, limiting his opponents' line of sight and giving him an advantage and chance to attack. It was named Card Smoke in the VIZ Manga and FUNimation dubs. "Blind" refers to a type of forced bet, in poker. :* : A larger version of Blind, that covers an entire area of around 10 meters radius. It is also the beginning of one of Benny's ultimate techniques. In poker, "big blind" is the larger of two forced bets. It was named Card Haze in the VIZ Manga and FUNimation dubs. * : After setting up Big Blind, he proceeds to launch all the cards obscuring the opponents' sight against them, resulting in a large amount of damage. It was named Card Meteor in the FUNimation dubs and VIZ Manga. In poker terminology, a "straight flush" is a hand that contains five cards in sequence, all of the same suit and that meets the requirement of both a straight and a flush. * : A smaller version of Texas Holdem; Benny releases a few cards that block the opponent's incoming attack. However, the technique is only used at a far distance, as the defense is weak in comparison with other techniques and does not ensure complete barricade of the impact. It is, therefore, utilized as a last resort technique. "Blocker" is a term in poker addressed to having a combination of cards that turn your opponents outs into your own, such as having four to a straight flush. The two cards that give the player a straight flush are blockers against his high flush draw. * : Category:Fighting Styles